transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Tarn Tussle
Istoral Chasm Howling winds roar down the trench at frequent intervals, no longer impeded by a bridge. Completely destroyed in a Quintesson assault, the wreckage of the bridge simply fell into the trench, leaving few indications that it ever existed. Below, visible for the first time in millennia, a glimpse of the ragged bottom of Istoral Trench has been revealed by the severe structural stress of the move to a new system. The trench is no longer as wide, either. To the west lies the Glass Abyss, while the maze of crumbling buildings that is the Warrens clog the highway to the east. Contents: Bonecrusher Obvious exits: Fly leads to Sky above Istoral Trench. East leads to Warrens. West leads to Perimeter of Glass Abyss. Down leads to Istoral Trench. It is a hot day here on Cybertron. And dry. The weather has taken a lot out of the Autobot search and rescue teams, who have over the course of the past few days settled into a shift routine to maximize their effectiveness while simultaneously combating exhaustion. One Autobot, however, hasn't rested since arriving here four days ago. Firestar has been dogged and relentless in her, as of yet, futile attempt to locate Elita One, alive or deactivated. In her tireless search, however, she has strayed away from the protection afforded by the Autobot mobile defense grid, and has wandered into psuedo Decepticon territory. Psuedo Decepticon territory means running into psuedo intellectual Decepticons. Bonecrusher has been on patrol all morning, without even having had his morning busting up of something. This means that at the moment Firestar practically spots him on the street, he's shaking and muttering. "Gotta have something to break and turn to dust real soon yeeeah, Scrapper said that making something HURT with my FISTS would get the poison out and I'm starting to hurt real bad and I want to turn something into little bits of somethings HEAR ME?!" Firestar ascends a large rubble pile, chipping away at some loose debris with her heated axe. She crouches down in hopes of spotting some sign of life beneath the stones. No luck. She huffs, rubbing her tired optics when she overhears the ramblings of what sounds like a Decepticon. Crawling up to the apex of the hill, Firestar peeks her head over the crest and her eyes go wide. 'Slag it!' In her work she must have crossed that Thin Red Line and not even realized it! Firestar rolls back over to the far side of the rubble pile, taking a deep breath and contemplating whether to fight or flee. 'What would Elita do?', she asks herself. Firestar exhales in finality, her mind made up. Firestar takes her laser pistol out of subspace while running a quick diagnostics check on her systems. 'This guy had better have some answers', she tells herself, 'or he's going to have a bad day.' Combat: Firestar sets her defense level to Protected. The Global Pose Tracker marks that Firestar has 'skipped' her action for this round. Bonecrusher can't deal with it anymore. He literally can't. The Constructicon picks up a rather large piece of rubble and punches it into dust. "That...that's the stuff, brother." Completely distracted in his ritual, Bonecrusher searches for another piece of something to break, breaks it, and moves on to the next piece. "I like the part when my fists hit the thing and the thing isn't the thing anymore, yeeeah...I dig it. I dig it good, brother." Firestar rolls back over to the peak of the hill, bracing herself for the recoil of her pistol as she lines the shot up, slow and steady. Narrowing her optics, Firestar frowns at Bonecrusher, mocking him internally. 'I like the part where I brand your read end...' *Pewpewpew!* Combat: Firestar strikes Bonecrusher with her Laser attack! Bonecrusher has been shot in the butt. This is never a good way to get things kicked off. The shots hit as he's dusting rubble crumbs off of his hands. Frowning, Bonecrusher turns towards the direction of the blasts, spotting the source of the sting. "Well look at this, yeeeah. Got myself an Autobot to turn into pieces of an Autobot, right here and mine for the busting, yyyyyeeeeah." He points up at Firestar. "First things first, Autobot! Gotta remiiiiind you that's you're not king of that hill!" He transforms into dozer mode, and gets his doze on. Bulldoze. Not sleeping. BONECRUSHER transforms into his Komatsu D575A Superdozer mode! Combat: Komatsu D575A Superdozer misses Firestar with his Bring it all down! (Ram) attack! Firestar smiles wickedly at Bonecrusher as the laser fire from her pistol leaves and good and proper scorch mark. She doesn't get much time to really appreciate it properly though, as the Constructicon does what he does best. Whoa! Firestar wobbles as the terrain is moved but recovers smoothly enough, turning folly into fortune as best she can with a pinpoint spin kick, complete with high heel, to Bonecrusher's face. "You're right. I'm the Queen!" Combat: Firestar sets her defense level to Neutral. Combat: Firestar strikes Komatsu D575A Superdozer with her Kick attack! Komatsu D575A Superdozer kicks kicked in the part of his bulldozer mode that is it's face, which is really irritating. Honestly, you've got to be really cocky to kick a bulldozer. Bonecrusher stops in the midst of the rather large pile of rubble he's created and slowly starts to turn around. In the meantime, one of his dozer mounted blasters opens fire on the Autobot to keep her busy while he finishes this very complex maneuver. Combat: Komatsu D575A Superdozer misses Firestar with his pewpewpewpewpew classic (Laser) attack! Jetfire descends from the Sky above Istoral Trench above. Jetfire has arrived. Firestar lands her kick successfully, and uses the momentum to spring board off of Bonecrusher, taking to the air in a graceful leap. As she arcs across the air, she manages to pass through the operating range of the Decepticon's laser unscathed. She lands in the middle of the street, tucking tightly and rolling back up to an offensive crouched posture, cupping her laser with both hands and adding more artwork to Bonecrusher's backside as the bulldozer takes its time to turn completeley around. Feeling inspired, she shoots at the rubble pile from where she was just taking up residence, causing a cascade of boulders to topple down onto the Decepticon, "On second thought, you can keep it!" Ravage has arrived. Combat: Firestar strikes Komatsu D575A Superdozer with her Ruckus attack! The boulders do indeed cascade onto Bonecrusher. Autobots. They never do their homework. Bonecrusher, of course, is more or less impact proof. All of the Dinobots could step on him and he'd walk away from it. The dozer revs out of the landslide with a terror inspiring TOOOOOOT TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT from it's horn! "I'm gona turn you into punch dust, Autobot! AND IT'S GONNA HURT REEEEAL BAD, DIG IT?" He hasn't seemed to pick up on Firestar being a lot faster than he is yet. Combat: Komatsu D575A Superdozer strikes Firestar with his get your DOZE on! (Ram) attack! Combat: You took 4 damage. Well, for those paying any sort of mind, it would seem that Bonecrusher is not the only Decepticon in the area. Of course, it would take a remarkable eye to even spot the second one, as Ravage is nestled deep in the shadows watching the fight unfold with mild disinterest. From the deep, dark recesses of a battered building, two dark-crimson optics follow Firestar's movements. Firestar gives herself a mental pat on the back as she buries the Constructicon. For a moment, she thinks she's won. Firestar stands wearily, pistol still trained on the rock pile, waiting for something to happen. It doesn't. Firestar exhales, brushing some dust from her thigh. Bonecrusher then erupts from underneath the pile, catching the femme completely off guard. Firestar attempts to dive out of the way, but her right leg is savagely damaged from the passing Constructicon's treads. "OW!," she calls out, pulling the limb away and rolling back up onto her feet. She tries to put some weight on the leg, but whinces in pain. As the Decepticon passes fully, Firestar follows, hobbled, afterward, unhinging her fire axe from her equipment rack. She rolls and swipes through the air, coming at Bonecrusher through a huge windup. One bad pun deserves another. "Oh, I dig it, but do you get my point?!" Combat: Firestar strikes Komatsu D575A Superdozer with her Hack and Slash (Kick) attack! Komatsu D575A Superdozer gets the point right in his treads, which makes driving a little frustrating. Bonecrusher transforms into robot mode, not looking very pleased. "The POINT is that I'm gonna punch you a lot! Gonna do it until you die, YEAH!" And he starts swinging, making good on his promise! BONECRUSHER transforms into his ROBOT BRUISER mode! Combat: Bonecrusher misses Firestar with his Punch attack! Ravage shifts as the fight continues on, for the sake of gaining a better vantage point. Hmm... He runs a quick scan on Firestar, for his own purposes of course, and settles down once more to resume watching, flashing a nice, cold cheshire grin. Combat: Ravage analyzes Firestar for weaknesses. Firestar actually smiles as Bonecrusher thunders up into robot mode and comes after her, big fists swinging lazily through the air. The speed isn't as fast-paced as it probably could be, through no fault of her own. The flow is simple enough for her to handle, even with a damaged foot. She's getting a kick out of this! Maybe it's keeping her mind off of how much she should actually be hurting. She ducks and bobs, now almost playing with the Constructicon. "You gotta hit something first, big boy!" *Duck!* "C'mon, I'm right here!" Firestar beckons Bonecrusher further in with a 'come hither' gesture with her free hand. *Duck!* "My turn!" Firestar pirouettes in between swipes, building momentum up for as much of a swing with her fire axe as she can muster. On the final spin, the blade ignites into a bright and glowing orange, coming down on top of the Constructicon's head. Combat: Firestar strikes Bonecrusher with her Fireman's Axe attack! Ravage hmms, he checks his radio just to make sure it is still functioning... Which it is. He stands, stretching, and makes his way around to get closer to the fight for a nice, observational angle, churning the data acquired from his own analysis and occupying his time with various firing solutions he would employ... ugh. The brute missed again? He cringes faintly as Firestar lashes out with the axe. Bonecrusher is just getting angrier and angrier at the dancing red Autobot. She's fast, and and she keeps landing hits, but those hits don't seem to be mattering much to Bonecrusher. He growls when the axe connects, though more out of frustration than pain. And that's when he makes his move, jarring forward to wrap his arms in a bearhug lock around Firestar, attempting to slam her on her head with a big, brutal belly to belly suplex! Combat: Bonecrusher strikes Firestar with his Smackdown attack! Combat: You took 14 damage. Firestar probably should have seen this coming a mile away. She's gotten overzealous. Before she can even process events and formulate an appropriate response, the Constructicon has her, bodied up. She struggles against the hold, but to no avail. A moment later, her world is just as quickly a blur and upside-down in all the wrong ways. *THUD!* She painfully impacts the street, bouncing a few times to a symphony of pain and skidding a short distance to a stop. She groans, struggling to right herself. She manages to do so, against much adversity, and takes a few determined steps towards Bonecrusher, rising up again with her axe when she finally realizes - her axe isn't in her hands anymore. It's actually been lodged ~IN BONECRUSHER'S HEAD~. She blinks once, twice, kind of taken aback at this revelation, and she fumbles for her pistol, trying to come up with some kind of impromptu backup to what she was /going to do/. She backpedals, still hobbling some, and finds herself halfway up that same rubble pile from before, tripping on a larger boulder. She panics, and lets loose with laser fire to dissuade pursuit as much as she can. Combat: Firestar strikes Bonecrusher with her Panic PewPew! (Laser) attack! Ravage churns over data and can't help but chuckle softly at the panic displayed by Firestar. Oooh, how wonderfully fun. Perhaps he can add to the mess? Ravage jumps through a few of the ruined areas and scouts out a decent perch nearby, purposefully kicking up some debris from behind Firestar, but keeping back in the shadows. Mind games are fun... Wait, was that a soft whisper from the Decepticat? "You are going to die here..." His optics flash briefly from the shadows. Combat: Ravage takes extra time to steady himself. Pass "BWA HA HA!" Bonecrusher is pretty pumped about tossing Firestar around like a ragdoll. "And now that I've started busting you up I'm gonna start breaking you down, too, yeah. Not gonna feel real good...I don't feel real good. Head kinda hurts now that I'm thinking about it..." Bonecrusher scowls, holding his tempples in pain. And while he's not pursuing, the lasers still connect. Combat: Bonecrusher takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Firestar scurries up the rest of the incline to the top of the rock pile, putting as much distance between herself and the Constructicon as she feasibly can right now. Her pistol fuzzles in protest in her hands from being overheated, and she growls in frustration at it. As she holsters the weapon, mind racing with what to do now, she bolts upright as a soft but menacing voice passes through her. She hardly moves, even though she is exhausted. She comes to her senses after a quiet but terrifying moment, taking this threat as focal point now. She shakes her head slightly, talking to herself just as much as the owner of that voice. "No. I'm not." Firestar growls, determined now to be the last Cybertronian standing. Thanks, Ravage. Firestar takes off down the hill, picking up speed. About halfway down she vaults into the air, and lands on top of Bonecrusher, wrestling to unwedge her fire axe out of his dome. "A lot more of you is going to hurt here in a minute! Gimme that back!" TUUUUG! Combat: Firestar strikes Bonecrusher with her Hey that's MINE! (Grab) attack! And now, here they are. Firestar balanced on Bonecrusher' shoulders, trying to pull the sword in the stone out of his head. Bonecrusher flailing his arms to get her off of him. It's probably looks super embarassing. "Quit making my head hurt, Autobot!" Combat: Bonecrusher takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Ravage scowls...things do not seem to be going well. He eyes Firestar for a moment and lets out a soft hiss as the Autobot jumps on top of Bonecrusher. He pulls the data stored from his initial analysis, transferring it over to Bonecrusher for his use. Combat: Ravage analyzes Firestar for weaknesses Bonecrusher can exploit. Firestar grunts as she tugs fiercly on the fire axe embedded in Bonecrusher's head. "Jeez, this thing must be pure steel! Do you even have anything squishy in there?!" GRRRRR! *SHTINK!* Firestar finally pulls the blade from Bonecrusher's head, and it is just as much a surprise to her as it is to him. She flies backward with her prize, landing on the street behind the Constructicon. Splayed out on the road, she sits up and takes immediately to work with her cherised possession, hacking away at the proverbial achille's tendons of her opponent. "Okay, I'll stop. Well, with the head, at least!" Combat: Firestar strikes Bonecrusher with her Fireman's Axe attack! -3 Suddenly, Bonecrusher's head feels much better. He feels much clearer. Also he realizes that Firestar is axing at his legs. "HEY." He does the only thing he can really think of to do- punching. So much punching. He should be called Punchcrusher. Combat: Bonecrusher strikes Firestar with his Punch attack! Combat: You took 17 damage. Combat: Bonecrusher's attack has damaged your Strength! Jetfire has been circling the perimeter of Tarn, the new city-state that had risen out of the Istoral Trench, attempting to make high-altitude flyovers near the Decepticon holdings to determine their mechpower, firepower, and state of operations to forward to Autobot command. Though what he's mostly searching for is further evidence of what sort of hold Galvatron has on Vector Sigma--if it's tightening or if the system's decision to make war on the Quintessons has undermined his influence... From recent reports, it would seem that the warlord's influence was limited at best. For now, anyway... Suddenly, something comes up on his long-range scanners. Energy discharges--evidence of a skirmsh, it would seem. The scientist pulls into a descent, coming in closer to examine the situation. Positive identification is made on the Constructicon Bonecrusher, and Autobot Firestar. Opening a commlink to the fem, he informs her of his presence. <> Combat: Tech Spaceship sets his defense level to Protected. Ravage is quite satisfied at the result of the scan, though his optics are pulled from Firestar and Bonecrusher as Jetfire makes an appearance. Hmm...how long has it been since that brainchild of a traitor made an appearance? Ravage turns to leave Bonecrusher to take care of the femme, starting to jump, scale, and climb his way to a better vantage point as he tracks Jetfire's movements carefully. Oooh, this is just too good to pass up. Finding himself on a decent perch, the Decepticat's optics flicker as systems pull up scans, both new and old, compiling the data for his own personal use as he follows the flying tech-head from his own shadowy hide. Time to lay out some hurt... <> Combat: Ravage analyzes Jetfire for weaknesses. Firestar swings a few more times, but as of yet her current course of action hasn't had quite the effect on Bonecrusher that she'd like. 'This guy is built like a slaggin' tank!,' Firestar monologues with a huff of exasperation. In the interest of pursuing a different approach, Firestar twirls up and with a hop step, lands back on her feet in a more upright position. Just as she lands, though, a huge steely Constructicon fist meets her chest, sending her flying back about a hundred feet and into an deserted building lobby. She scrambles upright, crouching up behind some cover and pressing herself flatly against it. Exhaling a few times, in a deep, rhythmic fashion to keep her on track, Firestar is almost startled by the incoming comms transmission. She ducks even lower behind the half-wall, as though she could be exposed at any moment. <> Firestar grins mischeviously, opening a subspace pocket along her thigh. She takes out some field repair equipment from within the space, and sets to work repairing some heavy damage to her leg while she can. Combat: Firestar sets her defense level to Protected. Combat: Firestar quickly patches up some of her minor injuries. Combat: Drained 4 energon. Bonecrusher shakes his fist and howls after Firestar. "Only a coward PUNK doesn't stick around when it's time to get BASHED!" He punches through a wall to really drive this point home. "I'm gonna BREAK your coward FACE with my FISTS and also my BULLDOZER MODE FISTS!" Combat: Bonecrusher takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Firestar finishes up her quick and dirty patch job, tossing the discarded materials produced from the procedure back into the same subspace pocket along her thight that she originally retrieved them from. Having regained substantial, nigh-full mobility in her leg, Firestar whips back over the half-wall to reciprocate unpleasantries with Bonecrusher. "You know what, you're right! Stay ~RIGHT THERE~, I'm turning myself in! I'm just putting the finishing touches on my guilty statement." She flips back over, unholstering her laser pistol. "You ready to go yet? Cuz I am." She smiles at the green LED. "Good girl." Combat: Firestar takes extra time to steady herself. Pass Combat: Regained 6 energon. Bonecrusher points his Standard Issue Constructicon Death Deather at Firestar. "I gotta know, Autobot, do you look covered in your own energon that I made you be covered in. I'M CURIOUS!" He charges forward, opening fire with his sidearm! "YEAH! My curiousity is piqued just liked the CAT that was KILLED BY THE CURIOUSITY!" Combat: Bonecrusher strikes Firestar with his Constructicon Pistol attack! Combat: Bonecrusher (Bonecrusher) used "Constructicon Pistol": A Level 4 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 7 damage. Combat: Bonecrusher's attack has damaged your Accuracy! Firestar ack! as a pistol blast lances through her cover. Or at least, what she /thinks/ is cover. She raps the half-wall with her knuckles, and it echoes very audibly. "Wonderful. Completely hollow." As if to prove this point, more rounds follow shortly thereafter, some burning through and catching the femme as they pass cleanly to the other side of the room. "Great!," she mutters, jumping up and refolding into a sleek Cybertronian flat bad. The tires of the vehicle squeal and produce a noxious cloud, as the truck jumps forward on and gains speed on a collision course with the Constructicon. "You said it, tough guy, not me!" Firestar transforms into her Cybertronian Transport mode. Combat: Cybertronian Transport sets her defense level to Aggressive. <> Heh, that big lug should be like a walk in the Helix Gardens. <> He descends even further, charging his particle beams and firing upon Bonecrusher below. The high-energy particles slice through the air from above, headed for the bulldozer. Combat: Tech Spaceship sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Cybertronian Transport strikes Bonecrusher with her Ram attack! Combat: You took 3 damage from that attack. Combat: You have foolishly damaged your own Firepower! Combat: Drained 5 energon. Bonecrusher was having a great time shooting Firestar until she died from being shot at, when high tech death rains from above! "HEY! This ain't no tag team match!" Despite his protests, the double team commences: Firestar follows up with ramming into him. Again, this wouldn't typically do much to the guy, but when combined with Jetfire's onslaught, well... It's rather effective. Bonecrusher goes down. Staring up at the sky, he shakes a fist at Jetfire. "I'm gonna bust you up like I busted up...you! In a previous fight, YEAH!" But first... "Lemme teach you how to hurt stuff, axebot. Cause you're less than good at applying the hurt." He transforms, and demonstrates. He's a regular Obi Wan. BONECRUSHER transforms into his Komatsu D575A Superdozer mode! Combat: Komatsu D575A Superdozer sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Komatsu D575A Superdozer misses Cybertronian Transport with his Killdozer attack! Combat: Komatsu D575A Superdozer (Bonecrusher) used "Killdozer": A Level 4 MELEE attack. Ravage watches...waits...watches...stalks... Hmm. Ah, there we go. The feline beams as Jetfire descends further to engage Bonecrusher. He takes off running and leaps, cloaking systems disengaging as he goes after the airborne threat. Literally, he jumps from his vantage point to take a snap at Jetfire. It's like...supercat versus MEGAMOTH or something. "Mmm, not so fast, wingman... Can't have you evening the odds out yet." He goes to, quite literally, take a bite out of Jetfire's wing, giving a nice bit of rending head-twist for good measure. Because...hey, if you're going to air-tackle a jet, you might as well go all out on getting a good taste of wingtips. Or something. Yeah...something's about it. Combat: Suddenly, Ravage appears out of fat air! Combat: Tech Spaceship expertly evades Ravage's attack! Combat: Sneak Attack!! Combat: Cybertronian Transport strikes Komatsu D575A Superdozer with her Missile Launcher attack! Combat: You are running low on energon! Combat: Drained 14 energon. You send a radio message to Jetfire: I'm running low on energon! Think you can keep this guy supressed for a bit while I recharge? You receive a radio message from Jetfire: I will do my best. "Hmm," Jetfire chuckles in response to Bonecrusher. "I don't know if I recall getting 'busted up' in a previous battle with you, Bonecrusher." He was just about to fire upon the Constructicon again, but a Casseticon, specifically Ravage, leaps out of thin air and tries to take a bite out of his wing. Fortunately, the scientist had seen him coming, and he transforms, jumping out of the way. "Heh. A legitimate attempt. But I'm afraid it wasn't enough." He then receives a comm from Firestar, then prepares an area attack. Combat: Tech Spaceship sets his defense level to Protected. The vessel shifts into the biped form of Jetfire. Combat: Jetfire strikes Komatsu D575A Superdozer with his Quad Particle Beam Phalanx Area attack! Combat: Komatsu D575A Superdozer takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Ravage missed? How on earth did he miss? He slides off the Autobot's wing and drops towards the ground below, landing rather nicely on his feet and striking a pose. HA! See? It's true what they say about cats and landings. Unfortunately, he does not have time to celebrate for long, wincing as Jetfire unleashes a nasty blast from above... Well, fortunately, two can play this game. Ravage ducks behind a building and out of sight, long enough to check targeting telemetry. Things just got interesting. But, hey...what good is dull anyway? Satisfied, he pops back around, unleashing a missile at the Tech-head. "How's this for legitimate?" Combat: Ravage sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Ravage strikes Jetfire with his Heat-Seeking Missile attack! Combat: Jetfire falls to the ground, unconscious. Cybertronian Transport lets loose with her missile launcher, and judging by the bright explosion and subsequent plume of thick black smoke, it did the trick. She doesn't wait for visual confirmation, though, and throttles past the stumbling Constructicon and back towards Jetfire. <> Firestar careens through the street, dodging freshly-made pot holes and scattered piles of what probably used to be buildings. 'I'm coming, Jets!' The truck weaves along, right past Ravage without a flinch, and to the downed Autobot warrior-scientist. 'Oh man, how am I going to get out of this one?,' Firestar frets, standing up in robot mode and tugging on one of Jetfire's arms. 'Maybe I can use one of these cannons?' Firestar does her best to position one of Jetfire's arm-mounted missile launchers at Ravage, while simultaneously taking cover by utilizing the giant jet's body. "Now look, you got an idiot back there that probably needs repairs yourself! How about you take care of him, I take care of Jets here, and we ALL walk away ALIVE!" Cybertronian Transport transforms into her robot mode. Combat: Firestar sets her defense level to Protected. Combat: Firestar takes extra time to steady herself. Pass Combat: Regained 6 energon. Combat: Firestar runs a diagnostic check on Jetfire Jetfire is conscious and COMBAT-OK. Jetfire is severely wounded. Komatsu D575A Superdozer stood around in the warehouse for a while, frustrated that he couldn't find the right stuff he needed to blow the city block up. He hears a rocket, and a crash. And then a distinct lack of high tech jet flying around. Peeking out of a window, he spots Firestar tending to the downed Jetfire, and grins a big grin. He thinks a big thought. He opens a cannister on his leg and produces a large needle full of lime green and purple energon. And he injects it into his arm. That...THAT'S THE STUFF RIGHT THERE YEAH! BONECRUSHER transforms into his ROBOT BRUISER mode! Combat: Bonecrusher takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Combat: Firestar quickly patches up some of Jetfire's minor injuries. Combat: Drained 4 energon. Combat: Firestar runs a diagnostic check on Jetfire Jetfire is conscious and COMBAT-OK. Jetfire is moderately wounded. Fortunately for both of the Autobots, Firestar's field repair abilities are effective in getting the tall scientist back online. "..." He sits up, taking a moment to clear the static from his neural circuits. "Ah, thank you Firestar! I apologize, I should have seen that coming." He says, smiling slightly and scanning her systems. "It would appear that you could use a few repairs yourself." Drawing a few tools from subspace, he does what he can to patch up Firestar's armor. Jetfire folds up, shifting into a technologically superior spacecraft. Combat: Tech Spaceship sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Tech Spaceship takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Combat: Komatsu D575A Superdozer misses Firestar with his I just diiiiied in your arms toniiiiiiight! Area attack! Combat: Komatsu D575A Superdozer (Bonecrusher) used "Concussion Bomb Launcher": A Level 4 AREA-RANGED attack. Combat: Tech Spaceship expertly evades Komatsu D575A Superdozer 's attack! Combat: Komatsu D575A Superdozer misses Tech Spaceship with his I just diiiiied in your arms toniiiiiiight! Area attack! Firestar WHOAS! as Bonecrusher erupts from a floor above, diving after the Autobot pair with an unpleasant looking weapons rack primed for their own destruction. Rather than run ~away~ from the incoming onslaught, Firestar runs ~at~, betting for certain that whatever that device may be, it has to have some kind of dead zone range to it. She sprints toward Bonecrusher, planting a lithe foot on top of his plow and running across the top of his engine casing, sliding smoothly into the driver's seat. "Alright, THAT'S IT! We TRIED to be diplomatic! But nnnoooOOOOO~!" She fights the steering column for control - if it even HAS control. Combat: Firestar sets her defense level to Fearless. Combat: Firestar takes extra time to steady herself. Pass Combat: Regained 14 energon. Combat: Firestar runs a diagnostic check on Komatsu D575A Superdozer Bonecrusher is conscious and COMBAT-OK. Bonecrusher is at death's door! "Ack, they never give up, do they?" Jetfire exclaims quietly to Firestar as Bonecrusher comes crashing down from the floor above. Quickly, he takes to the air, transforming into his sleek space-worthy alt form, banking sharply to evade Bonecrusher's explosives. "Oh, dear Primus Bonecrusher--I believe you are still indebted to me. But don't worry, you're in luck. I'm a rather forgiving mech. In fact--I'm feeling -particularly- generous this cycle!" And he pays the Constructicon back in kind with a missile straight to the fender! Combat: Tech Spaceship sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Tech Spaceship strikes Komatsu D575A Superdozer with his Heat-Seeking Missile attack! Combat: Komatsu D575A Superdozer falls to the ground, unconscious. Komatsu D575A Superdozer snarls at Firestar when she takes over his controls. "HEY! I control the punching, not you! HEEEEY!" Why do Transformers even have driving controls? Firestar steers Bonecrusher right towards Jetfire, who follows up with a missile to right into some much needed circuitry and connector parts on the Constructicon' side. He more or less explodes into a lot of pieces. His dozer blade snaps up and clangs towards Firestar, which if she so chose, would end up sending her flying into the air and onto a slanty roof, which she rides the blade down like a sled. Firestar, busy at Bonecrusher's helm, doesn't exactly notice Jetfire's incoming payload. Well, she does - but what could she honestly do about it? "Jetfire, WAI-!" *BOOM!* Firestar is throw off the Constructicon like a steer slings men, rocketing into the air along with various pieces and parts of her opponent. She grabs at the bulldozer blade out of mid-air, rolling herself over it and using the piece of Bonecrusher to ease the shock of impact on a nearby roof. She notices quite suddenly that gravity isn't done with them yet, and uses the scoop to sail back down the roof like some kind of bobsled. The whole thing sails off the building, landing with a resounding clang on top of the majority of what's left of Bonecrusher, adding insult to injury. Firestar, run ragged, rises up and hops off the smoldering Decepticon pile. She closes distance with Jetfire, returning to her truck mode to make way back to base. "I tried to be diplomatic. You saw that, right?" Firestar transforms into her Cybertronian Transport mode. Combat: Cybertronian Transport sets her defense level to Neutral. Combat: Cybertronian Transport begins retreating, leaving herself vulnerable to parting shots from Tech Spaceship Jetfire watches Bonecrusher explode into so many pieces with a satisfied smirk. Heh, a walk in the Helix Gardens, just as he'd predicted. But then he realized that Firestar had been inside when he'd launched the missile, watching her go flying onto the roof. A look of alarm and concern immediately crosses his features. "Primus! I am so sorry...Are you all right, Firestar?" he asks, almost frantically as he flies after her. The scientist scans her up and down to make sure she hadn't taken excessive damage from the explosion, but it seemed she'd managed to evade the bulk of it. "Hmm....no, I do not believe I witnessed your attempts at diplomacy, but I believe you, don't worry." Jetfire replies to the fembot's question as they make their way back to base. "Not that such a strategy ever had any hope of being effective with someone as brutish as Bonecrusher." Combat: Tech Spaceship begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Cybertronian Transport chuckles through external speakers as the pair depart, leaving a bonfire of a Constructicon and an oddly absent feline in their wake. "Oh, that's right. You were busy having a near-death experience. Ha!" Repair Facility Upon entering through the large doorway, it is noticeable that the Debris Medical Facility is not as nice or as large as Autobot City's or Iahex's. On the far wall are numerous operating tables lined up with various tools used for such procedures. In between the entrance and that wall are medical personnel, either repairing the wounded or patiently awaiting another rush of allies in need of their skills. Several cabinets line the eastern wall for storage, mainly used to contain the small internal components necessary in Cybertronian repair. Overhead is a large scrolling screen with the words: Quiet Please...Quiet Please. On the western wall is a decent sized machine that is actually part of the wall, used to dispense and color any factory standard part a wounded Autobot would require. Contents: Remedy Crate Spare Part Machine Swerve Obvious exits: Large Doorway leads to Debris Main Lobby. Jetfire has arrived. Combat: Tech Spaceship runs a diagnostic check on Firestar The vessel shifts into the biped form of Jetfire. Remedy makes her way around the repair bay, grumbling a little. Speaking out, she grouses about how the bay isn't set up like she would like it FWISH!* Double doors open wide and a red cyber-truck mozies on through, shifting into robot mode upon crossing the threshold. Firestar steps into the facility, limping under her own power to the nearest available and unoccupied table. She boosts herself up and swings her legs over onto the surface while leaning over and browsing through various tools and equipment, humming gently to herself. Remedy comes around the corner, hearing a door open, "Hello. Wow, we got a hero.", upon seeing Firestar Jetfire follows the fembot into the repair facility within the Debris, the secret base near Crystal City. The tall mech enters just after Firestar, the both of them having just finished Bonecrusher off at Tarn, the new city-state that had taken the place of the Istoral Chasm. He is a bit roughed up himself, but he pays no mind to that as he immediately makes his way over to her and begins re-wiring her circuitry and welding her armor back together. It might be partly due to the fact that he still feels bad about blowing up that Constructicon -with- her in it... Combat: Jetfire runs a diagnostic check on Firestar Combat: Jetfire expertly repairs Firestar's injuries. Combat: Jetfire is able to repair some of Firestar's internal systems damage. Combat: Remedy runs a diagnostic check on Jetfire Remedy turns and sees Jetfire come in, looking up at him, "Wow. Two heroes. Well, I'm guessing I got some work to do. Park your chassis on a table, and I'll get to work." Firestar tries to force a smile, looking over at Remedy. "Nah. Just a trouble maker." Firestar jabs a thumb behind her as she hears the doors open again, and she doesn't even have to look. "There's your hero." Remedy repairing Jetfire repairing Firestar. Repair-ception. Remedy looks at Firestar, "Yeah, well, considering I was on Cybertron during the time Prime and his buddies were snoozing back on Earth. I wansn't part of Elita's group... but you were heroes." She goes over to Jetfire after giving Firestar a quick scan, then looks to Jetfire, "You've got a little damage. Shouldn't take any time to fix up." "Right, of course. Just let me finish up here, and you can get right on that." Jetfire nods at Remedy, his optics still focused on his current task of sealing up the final crack in Firestar's armor. "There." he says, shutting the arc welder. "That should have you feeling more or less back to yourself." Firestar genuinely smiles at Remedy now, more comfortable in growing company. "Just doing our jobs... I'm sure you would have done the same," she offers in return. Firestar laughs as Jetfire arrives right behind her and basically takes the instruments out of her own hands and begins to effect some much-needed repairs. "Yeah, well, next time, use that fancy-shmancy targetting computer of yours and pay attention to when it tells you what you're shooting at is a 'friend'," she teases. "Ehehh..." Jetfire grimaces slightly, glancing about the room with a bashful expression on his face. "Er...right. Lf course, Remedy smirks, "Considering what I had to deal with regarding some of Shockwave's moments of creativity..." She shakes her head, "Come on, Soldier, get your chassis up on the table." addressing Jetfire, patting a table "Eheheh...." Jetfire grimces slightly, glancing about the room with a bashful expression on his face. "Er...right. Of course, Firestar. I will admit, I was being a bit reckless. Or perhaps you simply move too quickly." he teases back, grinning. The scientist nods at Remedy, then sits down on the indicated circuit slab. Combat: Remedy expertly repairs Jetfire's injuries. Combat: Remedy is able to repair some of Jetfire's internal systems damage. Remedy goes over to the racks of repair materials, and finds what she's after, coming back to start slathering advanced composite over the 'flesh wounds' "Thank you, Remedy. Your efforts are greatly appreciated." Jetfire says, nodding. His targeting systems aren't quite 100% yet, but she's put him on the right track. Given a few cycles, his self-repair systems should be able to take care of the rest. Combat: Remedy runs a diagnostic check on Jetfire Remedy mmms, "So, any problems I should be aware of? Anything I might be able fix?" She tilts her head, smiling, "After all, if you're not at 100 percent, then you can't do your job right, and you might not be the one suffering for your problem." Jetfire shakes his head. "I will be fine, thank you. You've done all you can. Given a few cycles, I should be back to maximum capacity." Remedy blinks, "Maybe I can clean stuff up so it'll repair 'better'. If that makes sense." Firestar rolls her optics, alighting off the repair bed and testing out her own newly repaired systems. "Just do what she says, Jets. You'll be better for it." Jetfire slides off of the circuit slab. "I wish I could, Firestar. But duty calls--there is much work to be done. Again, thank you for your efforts, Remedy." Remedy rolls her optics as well, "Fine, but, if it gives you trouble, or puts another bot in the repair bay, I am going to be royally ticked." Firestar rolls her optics, almost in unison with Remedy. "Boys," she laments. Remedy chuckles softly, "Very true." Firestar turns now to Remedy, interested in striking up a conversation to pass the time while her passive regen systems do their work. As long as the current status in the ward allows for it, of course. "I haven't seen you in forever, Remedy. How's it been?" Jetfire makes his way toward the door, but pauses at Firestar's lament. "Hmm. Interesting that you would opt to simply blame my gender." he muses. "But anyway, you shouldn't worry about me. I will be just fine." Firestar shakes a fist after Jetfire, "Interesting's the word, alright!"